Over In A Flash
Over In A Flash es un tema interpretado por Sick YG, este tema es el principal de la serie Manic Frenzy. "J5_f-P-XtTA" Letra Inglés Ha Ha Ha... Guess who's back? Some just chitter chat I ain't really into that I just like to counteract On the point of the attack Check my resume it can happen any day They're trying to wipe us out but then Again I got something to say Who's the enemy is it you or fens to be The opposition of my position Taken out relentlessly They taking chemistry Released in my vicinity Mainframe to wipe out humankind And all its history Leave it up to me I'm not gonna let it be I'mma load my arsenal And take control by any means Unfold my weaponry a vet Will see it to the end You think that I'm a pawn? Well let the game begin Okay in time my friend You'll begin to see my wrath Smile now but we'll see Who has the last laugh You're standing in my path Well I'm about to smash Don't worry, it's over in a flash It doesn't make a difference Who's gonna end up missing Or beaten bad in a state of critical condition Okay the competition is getting On my nerves If you can feel the heat Then you're already burned Into confetti turned I'm trying to duck the germ And if you're in my way, it's an unlucky turn I'm not a flunkey learn a little data fool I graduated honors, exterminator school I'm into hurting dudes What would you do if you were me Well it don't really matter Cause I'm just doing me I must pursue the key What's the answer to my quest? It's either you or me Now make a choice no regrets Okay in time my friend You'll begin to see my wrath Smile now but we'll see Who has the last laugh You're standing in my path Well I'm about to smash Don't worry, it's over in a flash I can't be tamed my friend I'm a soldier to the death Look around, it ain't too many left Watch ya' step first move is a doozy You thought you had a chance You could've fooled me What I need to do is go in a violent rage Isn't that the code living in the final days? I'm living in a cage Look around it's full of crap The people hanging on Feasting on the scraps What's the haps? It's a trap full of madness Emotions out the window Is a form of past tense Ask this, do you wanna maintain Or get deleted For mistaking life for just a game? Okay in time my friend You'll begin to see my wrath Smile now but we'll see Who has the last laugh You're standing in my path Well I'm about to smash Don't worry, it's over in a flash Ha, Ha, Ha! You thought it was a game? Ha, ha It can be over in a flash! Español Ha ha ha ... Adivina quién está de vuelta? Algunos sólo chillan charlando yo no es realmente en ese A mí me gusta contrarrestar En el punto del ataque Compruebe mi hoja de vida puede suceder cualquier día Están tratando de acabar con nosotros, pero luego Una vez más tengo algo que decir Quién es el enemigo es usted o pantanos que seas La oposición de mi posición Sacado sin descanso Ellos teniendo química Lanzado en mi vecindad Mainframe para acabar con la humanidad Y toda su historia Déjelo a mí yo no voy a dejar que sea Soy una cargar de mi arsenal Y tomar el control por cualquier medio Desdoble mi armamento a un veterinario Lo verá hasta el final ¿Crees que soy un peón? Bueno Que comience el juego Bien en vez mi amigo Usted comenzará a ver mi ira Sonríe ahora, pero ya veremos Quién tiene la última palabra Usted está de pie en mi camino Bueno, yo estoy a punto de romper No te preocupes, se acabó en un instante No hace una diferencia Quién va a terminar perdiendo O golpeado mal en un estado de situación crítica Está bien la competencia es cada vez En mis nervios Si usted puede sentir el calor Entonces usted ya está quemado En confeti convertido Estoy tratando de esquivar el germen Y si estás en mi camino, es un giro desafortunado Yo no soy un lacayo aprendo un poco tonto datos Me gradué honores, escuela exterminador Estoy en vatos lastimar Qué harías si fueras yo Bueno, no importa realmente Porque yo sólo estoy haciendo mi Debo perseguir la tecla ¿Cuál es la respuesta a mi búsqueda? Es usted o yo Ahora hacer una elección no se arrepiente Bien en vez mi amigo Usted comenzará a ver mi ira Sonríe ahora, pero ya veremos Quién tiene la última palabra Usted está de pie en mi camino Bueno, yo estoy a punto de romper No te preocupes, se acabó en un instante No puedo ser domesticada mi amigo Soy un soldado de la muerte Mira a tu alrededor, no es demasiado izquierda Te vemos incremnetar tu primer movimiento es un adormillado Usted pensaba que tenía una oportunidad Podrías haberme engañado Qué tengo que hacer es ir en una rabia violenta ¿No es que el código que viven en los últimos días? Estoy viviendo en una jaula Mira a tu alrededor está lleno de mierda La gente cuelga en Devorar las sobras ¿Cuál es el quizás? Es una trampa llena de locura Emociones por la ventana Es una forma de tiempo pasado Hacer esto, quieres mantener O se eliminan Para confundir la vida por sólo un juego? Bien en vez mi amigo Usted comenzará a ver mi ira Sonríe ahora, pero ya veremos Quién tiene la última palabra Usted está de pie en mi camino Bueno, yo estoy a punto de romper No te preocupes, se acabó en un instante Ja, Ja, Ja! Usted pensó que era un juego? Ja, ja Puede ser encima en un instante! Categoría:Música